Life as Vongola Decimo
by happytth
Summary: Tsuna has officially become Vongola Decimo after the fight of Arcobaleno Curse. He takes over the boss position after Vongola Nono had retired. However, the peaceful days may not last forever. Read to find out more about Tsuna's life as Vongola Decimo .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this story may have some similar plot to the stories I have read so.. those stories inspire me to write this...**

 **un-beta :3**

* * *

 **Summary: Tsuna has officially become Vongola Decimo after the fight of Arcobaleno Curse. He takes over the boss position after Vongola Nono had retired. However, the peaceful days may not last forever. Read to find out more about Tsuna's life as Vongola Decimo .**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi has officially become Vongola Decimo and he is now 25 years old.

Years after the fight of Arcobaleno curse, Tsuna has his body in top shape. He still have petite looks and can be mistaken as a girl by a stranger.

Now he have a lot of responsibility lies on his hands after Vongola Nono had gone into retirement due to his old age.

However, his self proclaimed enemy is bothering him 24 hours and do not have enough time for other things such as dating with his girlfriend , Sasagawa Kyoko.

Well can you guess who is his self proclaimed enemy who is bothering 24 hours?

Yes , you are right. His self proclaimed enemy is non other than THE HUGE STACKS OF PAPERWORKS ON HIS DESK .

IT'S NOT THE SADISTIC TUTOR, REBORN , BUT THESE EVIL PAPERWORKS FROM HELL !

But there is still some more paperworks in the boxes on the floor waiting for him to look through and sign them.

"Argh... I'm so done with this stupid piece of shit. I'm getting out of here . " Tsuna slammed his hands on the table and then stomped out to the garden to get away from the endless paperworks and have a breather.

Tsuna sat down on outdoor lounger and then lies down while facing the sky to enjoy the quiet and peaceful environment. The sound of the birds chirping can be heard.

Luckily for him, his guardians are away for mission so he can enjoy the silence in the mansion. While doing so, he fell asleep after hours of going through so much of paperwork without a break.

* * *

 ** _Ti-chan: Well I always wanted to write this type of story where paperwork is involved :p Yes, the EVIL PAPERWORKS from HELL XD. Haha. I may take a longer time to update this than An Unexpected Outcome. I know this is short, way too short xd._**

 ** _Well see you guys soon? *waves* Mind leaving some reviews after reading it?_**

 ** _~happytth~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I update quite fast for this story as I have some ideas for it.

Unbeta story :3

* * *

 **Warning: There will be some colourful words by a certain someone**

* * *

 _Previously on chapter 1 :_

 _Luckily for him, his guardians are away for mission so he can enjoy the silence in the mansion._

* * *

Tsuna is having a sweet dream. Yes, a beautiful dream which consist only him and Kyoko.

They are having a date at the garden in Vongola's mansion. The birds are chirping and the weather is suitable for the atmosphere around them.

They are laughing happily while drinking sodas. They are sitting beside each other under the shade of a big tree.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, are you free next Saturday? If you are free, can you accompany to the cake ingredients shop? I want to try baking a new cake with Haru-chan. Of course, you will be the first to try it, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko blushed after she finished her question.

"Arigato. Ne, Kyoko-chan, I ... " before Tsuna finishes his sentence, he moves his head closer to Kyoko while she does the same too. They close their eyes and just when they are about to kiss , a loud noise wake Tsuna up.

"Tenth! Where are you?! Tenth! " Gokudera's voice can be heard loud and clear as the garden is near to Tsuna's office.

A vein popped out at Tsuna's forehead and he snapped "Hayato ! Can you stop shouting! I'm right here and just when I'm about to enjoy the best day of my life, you ruin it! You freaking ruin it ! You are going to have punishment! " Tsuna smirks and cracks sounds can be heard from his finger.

Gokudera came rushing to the garden after hearing his boss shouting at him.

"I'm sorry Tenth! I will accept my punishment. But first of all, you have to hear about this which is about ********** "Gokudera reported to his boss and passes him a letter which is addressed to "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

 ** **( A/N: I purposely put ********** a**** **s I will only let you guys know after some parts of the story :p I shall let you guys solve mystery later xd )**

Meanwhile while Gokudera was reporting to his boss, a piss off voice is heard through the main entrance of the Vongola mansion.

The voice sounds familiar to him and it belongs to non other than Xanxus.

* * *

 _Ti-chan: Well, it know this is short, way too short again xd. But , I still update which is better than not updating :p. Anyway thanks for follows and the favourites and also reviews. To the 'guest' review , I wont be putting yaoi in this fic omg. What makes you think I'm putting yaoi in this fic lol. I'm sure there are some people who likes and dislikes yaoi so I'm going to stick this story with just Kyoko x Tsuna . Sorry for those who like Haru x Tsuna but maybe i can include a bit of Haru x Tsuna. AND I REPEAT I'M NOT PUTTING YAOI IN THIS STORY!_

 _Well see you soon ~ Leave some reviews on how you think about this story? *puppy eyes*_

 _~happytth~_


End file.
